Konoha's Fate
by mimeTEC
Summary: Set during part II sometime after 'Rescue Gaara arc' This plot is alternate universe, and is GaaraHinata oriented. Suggested Hinata OOC, I hope it's not to bad! Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

Konoha seemed so beautiful in that one instant, so much more beautiful then she ever remembered it. Even though her ears were ringing with the screams of her comrades, she was smiling.

Her eyes opened wide, any onlooker would have thought she was crazed, and in a serious way she was. However, she knew that no one was paying any attention to her.

Well maybe one person.

Below her, on the luscious land that was lighted pink with the setting sun, her father stood. His hair was tangled; his formal robes were torn and dirtied with blood and grime.

Up until this moment Hinata had been fighting along side her strong clan against an unidentified force of ninja who infiltrated their quiet Konoha village in broad daylight.

She had been excited the moment the first battle cry rang out. Hinata had never been included in any of the large scale battles, either she was previously injured or too young.

She took down her opponents, at first with some trouble. She had watched around her as some of her clan mates were unleashing the Hyuuga power, defeating the enemies easily.

Hinata was hit was a powerful sensation of understanding, it was okay to kill.

She would kill to protect, if not for the village then for her own protection.

Her opponent shuddered and hurled up blood as she slapped her chakra intense hand against his chest. The blood of her enemy dripped from her face and clothes, she didn't notice but she started smiling. Hinata became faster, she forced her body to become fluid, dodging in and out, and attacking vitals with a new found ease.

She felt no guilt.

She wasn't aware of how she had gotten this far away from everyone else, but now she stood on top of the tall peak in front of the Hokage monumental mountains.

She thought it was a shame that she had already taken out all of the enemies up here.

She looked down at the dead bodies; mostly the blood came from their mouths and sometimes even their eyes. But some, the ones that gave her the most trouble, were leaking blood from the intense fractures she gave them before killing them off.

It was this moment that she looked towards the horizon, listening to the screams and intense battles that were occurring elsewhere throughout her usually peaceful town.

Hinata smiled at the sun setting, breathing in the fresh breeze which glided past her face brushing her bangs into fluffy knots.

She felt at peace with herself, a feeling that she never really had.

During her childhood, she was always inadequate. Everyone was stronger than her and she had no purpose, she couldn't even cook that well. Absolutely no one wanted her.

But now, after killing off...there were too many to count...after killing many men, she felt satisfied. Hinata knew that it should be wrong to feel this way, but in another aspect she wondered if this was what she was missing out on all those years previous.

An angered scream, someones last breath, belted out and ran by her just as the wind had.

Konoha was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Her battered father looked up at his eldest child. He almost didn't believe she stood, in front of the resemblance of the previous Hokages, strong with all those bodies disposed of at her small feet.

Hiashi knew he was far worse off then he had ever been. Although his opponents for the moment were eliminated, he found it hard to breathe.

His daughter looked down at him; he could see within the paling light her bright eyes, which were shining in a way he had never seen. Subconsciously a shudder shook through his body.

"OLD AGE CATCHING UP WITH YOU? FATHER!" Hinata yelled down in a voice Hiashi didn't recognize.

He didn't have time to contemplate the strangeness of her words, or the fact that she showed him such disrespect.

Sand swept over his already tired form and he felt a warmth.

For a split second before the sand crushed his skull, he basked in the warmth of his own blood.

Gaara jumped to the spot his sand had just been, as the blood saturated sand retreated into his gourd, his eyes glanced a figure standing above him.

Glowing large eyes stared at him from the distance. Soon they were level with his but still far away.

Gaara felt a sound emanating from this bright eyed ninja girl, he would equate it with purring.

The second of standing didn't last long, the girl stepped back in what seemed like slow motion, as a ninja dashed with a kunai outstretched.

Gaaras eyes widened watching the girl fluidly snatching the new ninjas arm out of the balance of his failed attack.

Hinata felt the weakness of this young ninja boy in the arm she held in her hands, she paused for a brief moment to look at him struggling within her grasp.

No guilt. The feeling coursed through her veins as she lightened her grip but in doing so twisted the ninjas arm in an unnatural way.

The blood flowed from his dislocated and fractured arm; he screamed and dropped to his knees. Hinata didn't want to waste her chakra any more than she had to; she stood behind the boy and snapped his neck with her left hand.

Gaara licked his lips at the sound of that death snap. His eyes remained on the girl. She faced him, still about 50 feet away.

She crossed her arms and posed her legs shoulder width apart, she mimicked his stance. Before she could see he dissolved and popped up facing her from the left side, he growled at her. She smiled.

Gaara was put off by this, no one had smiled at him, and no one in their right mind would smile at him during a war.

"Thank you." She said gratefully, "You've indirectly influenced many people. Thank you Gaara."

She used his name. Did he know this girl?

The new leader of the Hyuuga clan. She answered in an almost boastful and uncharacteristic way after reading his subtle gestures with her piercing eyes.

Gaara remembered now, he had seen her in the chuunin exam a few years back. She definitely didn't have this killers aura back then.

"I am in your debt." She said brazenly, glaring into his black rimmed and somber eyes.

Gaara hadn't a thought before he grabbed her long dark blue hair in his fingers, his grip tight.

Hinatas smile did not wear off, like he had anticipated. She seemed to smile bigger.

He pulled her head back forcefully, knowing that she would feel pain.

She had let him grab her hair, she let him jostle her head around, and she let her arms fall limp at her sides.

Hinata was willing for something else to happen; she thought it better he makes her repay the debt right now.

Gaara looked back at her and untangled his hand from her hair before using his sand to knock her off her feet.

She didn't stop herself from falling, and ended up falling on her butt in front of him. He started to walk away.

Anything you want! She called out to him; the far away battles seemed to have quieted out.

Gaara was still close, he turned his head her way, "Don't marry."

Hinata watched as sand closed in on him and fell down into the ground disappearing.

She had one thought, that'll be easy.

Hinata then jumped up from the ground, her chakra had recovered over the short time that had lapsed from her other battles.

She sprinted eager to find more enemies; any leftovers were fine with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Four years has passed since that day when Hinata first took life. Four years since Hinata had felt the peace that bringing death gave her.

Now, she has found another peace, in her children.

After that battle which the wind country had masterminded in order to weaken Konoha, the village hadn't regained the strength it once held, and that type of prosperity seemed distant. However it was not in any terms weak.

Hinata returned to her home which was littered with the bodies of her kin and enemies.

What was left of the Hyuuga clan gathered in the gardens, looking to Hinata for a plan of action.

She had taken over the duties of her father, and as all of the clan elders were taken by the siege, she wasn't being opposed and changed a lot about her clan.

Hinata consulted with her strong cousin, Neji. They decided, that given the fact that so few of them were left, it would be foolish to continue the tradition of having the main and branch houses separated. Also their limited numbers were a weakness, even more so since the majority of the women and children had not survived the fierce battles.

Hinata knew it was her duty to insure the Hyuuga clans survival. So for every year since, she has been pregnant.

Recently having given birth to her fifth son, she has not had a daughter yet, which was increasing her stress level.

Each of the Hyuuga women that had survived, were strong blooded and each had talented gifts. When Hinata had met with them alone, she explained that they all must sacrifice themselves for the sake of the clans future. Having grown in the same tight family situation as she had, each woman had accepted what she asked of them.

All of the Hyuuga men were more than happy to ensure their blood lived on, and by common understanding each woman was happy to carry illegitimate children who were to become the next strong generation.

Hinata of course maintained the rules of these bonds. She would not have the bloodline weakened by close inbred children.

Hinata mapped out what was left of the family tree; she theoretically planned everyone's eligible partnerships. And even went as far ahead to plan the bonds of the next generations children as well. Although, she did take some liberation with certain pairings. Hinata started partnering the strongest Hyuuga men, who have shown the best talents, with the more extraordinary women.

She was included in this category, and therefore her most eligible partner was with Neji. Especially since he too was closely linked with the heir family bloodline, being her first cousin.

This arrangement was not necessarily perfect, considering they were so closely related. However it was agreed upon by everyone.

Both Neji and Hinata were very mature about the whole ordeal. It was rational that their children would become the future leaders of the Hyuuga clan and carry incredible skill for the clans special traits.

So, everyone was well aware that the mans genetics determined the gender of the child. When Neji was consistently having only sons with Hinata and two other women, the clan decided that Neji couldn't father anymore children for the time being.

This agreement was put into effect after Neji and Hinata's third son was born. Since then Hinata had been with the two other strongest candidates, however both of those pairings had produced sons.

Hinata did cherish her children though; they were the strength that made her go on, day after day.

She felt this way about all of the new children, she felt as though she was a mother to them all. She would baby sit, and hold class for the generation of four year old's. Basically her job as leader of the Hyuuga clan was to nurture her family and make sure the internal structure was perfect.

The clan was her responsibility and anyone could see she was doing a great job.

The rest of Konoha was slowly regenerating; all the other clans were basically killed off, leaving only one or two members alive.

This new society was actually very good for the business of missions. People would hire the left over clan members basically to boast about how they got the last remaining member of the Aburame clan to go out and find their cat. It was kind of degrading, but the Konoha ninjas couldn't refuse any missions, even if they were incredibly silly. They needed the missions to try and recreate the fabulous economy they once had.

Tsunade accepted all missions no matter how menial. And so when the Hokage received a request for a simple transport mission in which the employer wanted a female Hyuuga member to escort a package from Suna back to Konoha, Tsunade paid an overdue visit to the Hyuuga compound.

"Hinata-sama, the Hokage is here to see you." Azuna, a pregnant member of the clan, informed her leader.

"Let her in." Hinata beckoned.

Tsunade walked in and bowed her head as she sat down across from Hinata's desk.

She explained the mission and asked for an unoccupied Hyuuga member of Hinata's choosing.

"It must be a female?" Hinata frowned.

Tsunade just nodded solemnly, everyone was feeling embarrassed that the missions were usually biased against the clans. But since requests such as this were common now, those involved stopped questioning as to why the employer specified specific people or genders.

Hinata pulled a folder out from her desk and flipped it open. Her eyes scanned over each of the pages quickly. It was as she thought.

"Well, as every other member of the clan is pregnant, I myself must go."

Tsunade crumpled her eyebrows, "Are you sure? I could just refuse the mission." She didnt want to deprive Konoha of Hinatas strong presence, which seemed to have blossomed almost over night.

"I assure you, the mission will only take five days. Do not fret."

Tsunade stood and nodded, "Alright, you will leave at day break."

Hinata stood and bowed her head as a show of respect for the Hokage while she was being escorted out of the Hyuuga compound.

Azuna returned to Hinata's office, this time with a four year old boy tagging around her feet.

"How are you, Ryou-chan?" Hinata greeted the boy in a mothering tone of voice as he looked up and rushed to hug onto her legs.

"Is everything alright?" Azuna asked; the question was not out of bounds now that the Hyuuga family bond was stronger than it ever was.

Hinata just looked at her blankly for a second, "I need you to pack my bag."

Azunas eyes widened but she nodded in consent anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata raced through the trees feeling a little nostalgic wearing her old jounin vest. Smiling at the fact it fit along with all her other old clothes, even after giving birth to five healthy boys.

A mission was just what she needed, a little breather in regards to much more important and pressing matters concerning the clan.

Not enough partners were giving birth to daughters, the clan was overridden by sons, and that was something Hinata did not know how to remedy.

Her mind drifted over all the possible candidates and how she might rearrange them to pair herself up with the man who has fathered at least one female child.

Soon the trees were gone, the land had smoothed out into soft golden sand, Hinata breathed in the earthly smell which was creating small sand tornadoes every time her toes met the ground.

She increased her pace, racing herself.

Get to Suna before the sun is out.

Sprinting as fast as she could let her body give way, she felt like liquid reaching farther and deeper into the desert.

Sweat was blurring her vision; the running along with the more intense sun was taking a toll on her. She slowed only a bit so she could turn her head down into her vests collar and wipe it away.

A light stench filled her nostrils and brought her back to that day, four years ago: Smeared with blood, soaking in her every fiber, watching her father be obliterated with sand.

Hinata unconsciously blinked multiple times,

You can never wash these things properly. She flicked the goose down vest collar, which invoked her memory.

Suna made way into her sight; the large town was bustling now, as dusk was setting behind the farthest homes.

Hinata was needed to stay in Konoha and since that incredible day has not left the village. She noted that Suna had grown considerably in those four short years as opposed to her own village which only kept its head above water.

She entered the city gates and carelessly dropped her mission papers on the guards desk which was dusty with sand. On return her papers had smudgy dirt thumb prints on it, she rolled her eyes discretely. Suna may have expanded its territory, but they certainly didn't take into consideration anything else, like the quality of living.

Each step she took in the village, more people stopped to stare, or whisper about how she has the Hyuuga eyes. Many grown men giggled at rude comments, like "I thought we took them all out," while sipping on pints of ale.

Hinata was hardened; she paid no mind to the gossip.

Neji who has been on many missions, filled her in on the rude and sometimes brutal jabs at the Hyuuga clan that he has experienced. She sat there and listened with a face of stone during his recall, Hinata was not interested. She couldn't care less of the public's view of her or her clan, all she cared about was the well being of the clan members themselves.

All she needed was to find the employer and she could start her way back home before dawn.

She glanced at her mission papers and searched for the home, not being able to ask any of the snooty dirt covered people of the town, she wandered keeping a keen eye on her surroundings.

"YOOOO HOOO!!" a feminine but male voice called out to her. She looked at his lithe figure dangling out of the front door of his large home.

Hinata walked somberly and cautiously toward the man.

"You're my little Hyuuga honey for the day right?!" He questioned to her gesturing his hands. She was not amused, looking towards her papers,

"Are you Iruma-san?"

He giggled friendly and nodded flamboyantly,

"Come, come, come with me!" He stepped out from his lavishly decorated house and out on the dirt streets.

"May I hold your hand?!" He exclaimed a moment before grabbing it. Hinata allowed it,

"If you must." She breathed out softly, he is the employer, we need the money, thoughts running through her head.

He led her around the town grinning at the onlookers, all of who gossiped even more and looking scathingly over to them.

"I believe you have a package that needs guarding to Konoha?" She didn't want to prolong this torment of being shown off like a dog anymore than necessary.

"Oh yes, I do!" The man practically squealed out and was hurrying back in the direction they came from. Hinata had nothing to do but follow, especially since his sweaty palm was still grasping hers tightly.

"Iruma." A dark sullen voice stabbed with a single name.

Hinata felt the man drop her hand immediately and began bowing to where the voice had come from. She took a long glance at Iruma before returning her eyes forward, in her way was the face of a man with dark red hair and startlingly bright blue eyes.

"Bow." The voice commanded. And she did, not because he was forcing, but because she knew him, and was still carrying out his wishes for her not to marry.

"Kazakage-sama!" Irumas feminine voice was toned down now, "To what do I owe this pleasure." Gaara didnt even spare a glance at the kneeling man to the side of him; his eyes were focused on Hinata, who stared right back at him now finished with her bow.

He turned abruptly and started stalking quickly away from them. Iruma's head popped up, "He didn't dismiss us! Come come!"

He grabbed her hand again looser this time and began sprinting with her in toe to the Kazekage, who was just stepping beyond the threshold of Iruma's house.

Inside were large rooms that where gaudily decorated with gold trinkets and pink accents. Hinata turned her eyes down, not wanting to look at the hideously distasteful house which was giving her a headache with all its embellishments.

"Leave us." Gaara's voice was a nice alternative to Iruma's girly one.

Hinata stepped back, thinking she was the one to leave, but a warm presence kept one of her ankles in place.

"Not you." Hinata looked up, and found herself standing looking at the seated Kazekage in what seemed like a formal living room area, but she couldn't be sure because of all the rugs and lamps it could have been a bedroom.

Gaara withdrew the sand which had tangled itself against her ankle gently.

Iruma had left the room a second ago, almost at the same time he had entered it.

Hinata looked thoughtfully at Gaara, he probably wants to check up, or possibly change his request. She was not scared in anyway, but almost anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Take off your vest."

Hinata smiled softly, and undid the snaps at her neck before dragging the zipper down. She thought she could expect this from him, he after all did show some interest in her this way four years ago. Under her vest she wore a long sleeved black mock collared shirt, which clung to her shape in a comfortable manner.

Hinata watched his eyes as he looked over her body, she could imagine he liked what he saw. She dared not say anything and disrupt his view; she calmly stood waiting for him to advance. However, he didn't show the slightest sign of moving.

"How are your children?" His voice was blunt and sharp.

Hinata's eyes widened, he knew. She tried to come up with ways of how he could have been watching her from Suna.

"Fine" Her voice trailed off, reminding her of her childhood self, that's what happens when she gets caught off guard, thankfully it happens much less often now.

"Sit down." He gestured demandingly at the seat across from him, "You don't seem pleased. Talk." Hinata looked at his cold ridged face, which had only changed slightly since four years before.

She knew she must, she did owe him a lot more than she would have admitted, not only for providing the death of her father but for the vow to never marry. It saved her from being forced into submission by a husband, therefore allowing her to rule her clan first and foremost as their leader.

"I have five strong boys."

Gaara nodded, it seemed as if he had already been privy to their existence.

"That's the problem. I need a daughter." Hinata sighed out, relaxing her arms against the table.

"Why." Gaara ground out.

"Women carry on the Byakugan, with all these sons and not enough daughters, our bloodline will diminish even further."

It seemed this statement sparked Gaara's interest; he leaned forward in his chair resting his arms across from Hinata's.

"If the women carry the trait, then why do the branch family men have the cursed seal?" His voice was less harsh this time but still demanding.

Hinata felt a jittery anxious feeling; she was able to release some of her tension by spilling some of the Hyuuga privileged clan secrets.

The Hyuuga men can't produce a Byakugan user child without a Byakugan mother. But their Byakugan abilities have to be sealed because if they were to die on a mission without having the jutsu sealed, a passerby could pluck out their eyes and have a shot at understanding the Byakugan power. Just how Kakashi is able to use the Sharingan eye of Uchiha Obito.

Gaara took this information for a second and put his back once again against the back of his chair. He nodded slowly in understanding.

Hinata had felt that since she had exposed a secret, Gaara should reveal something about himself, so before contemplating the consequences, she blurted out her question.

"Why do you want me to remain single?" her voice was soft but had a peppy anticipation intoned within it.

Gaara's eyes locked onto hers, moments passed the electricity of their stares was memorizing. Her initial thought was that he wouldn't respond to her, but she was wrong.

Gaara stood up, his ominous stature and his tanned glow frightened her slightly but also drew her in. "You and I," He gestured casually, "we are similar." He stepped to the side of the table inched closer to her.

"I saw it that day we invaded Konoha. You didnt have it before."

Hinata's mind reeled, images of how the enemy ninja fell easily at her nimble hands plagued her inner eye.

"The taste of death." She mumbled.

"Yes." He hissed darkly, in complete understanding. His hand reached out and held her face with her chin in his palm. The grab was gentle however the pressure was tight.

Hinata was staring at his icy eyes, no longer frightened. Her mind was clear again for the first time in four years, since the last time she killed.

"You are naturally good, but you have the inclination to loose yourself in the opposite. Whereas I am a monster." He paused, as if rethinking what he was trying to say. In this moment his grip on her chin lightened, Hinata took this time to stand up and close the gap between them.

Her cheek smashed against his sash feeling his pulse through his neck with her forehead. Her arms were loosely clasped to his sides, not encircling him.

"We are similar." Hinata whispered into the material of his shirt.

Soon Hinata felt his arms against her shoulder blades; they stood in this embrace till she raised her head to get a look at his face.

He looked back down at her; each was questioning the other silently.

"I've never been with anyone outside of my responsibility." She explained to his closed lips.

He just nodded at her and bent his head so that their cheeks were against one another.

"I've never pursued a woman."

Hinata smiled softly against his ear lobe, emotional virgins.

Hinata's vow to him was sealed that day, laid down on top of a gay mans dining table.

Although it seemed rash and incredibly despicable, both of them had thought on it many times over the past four years.

Hinata found that Gaara's ways of pleasure allowed her to experience true ecstasy and let her guard down. She found her mind wandering back to those few times with Neji, the man who took her virginity, the man she didn't love at all. What was good was that Neji didnt love her either; they were both comfortable in the fact that they were only administering their responsibility by copulating.

Each of her sexual encounters before this day were masterminded and necessary for her clan. Her eyes whelmed with tears at the thought that she now had someone who wanted her in the way she had once wanted Naruto.

Gaara's mind was lost in Hinata's eyes, he saw her power and felt comfortable giving in to her. He lost his hardened facade and stared deep into her as they shared the most intimate embrace. He had never let himself give in to a woman's mystery before; he never fantasized about anyone other than Hinata. All of his other encounters were from petty fan girls who were begging him to love them back, that was the time he would use them to get off and then completely ignore them.

This time was different, so much so for the both of them. It was a long time before either of them was going to let up, but when it happened Hinata was silently crying. The tears running down her cheeks as Gaara finished right after her.

She watched his flushed face as he stared back down at her. His body still on top of her, Gaara softly kissed away her tears and rubbed his silky cheek against hers to dry it further.

Gaara didn't need ask why she was crying, he understood completely and subconsciously thought he would have cried at what they had if he had any tears to weep.

They laid against one another for a brief moment before each started to sit up and retrieve lost clothes. As Hinata slowly zipped and snapped her vest back on with her eyes cast downward, reeling in the emotion that she just partook, Gaara placed his hand on her shoulder and dropped his cheek to hers. A silent good bye was shared between them, warm breath on each of their ears. Both understood about the others responsibilities, it would remain a secret what they had together, emotional escape from the outside world of constant conscientiousness.

In a daze, Hinata was again walking with Iruma through the Suna streets, Gaara long gone.

"Wow, honey! Kazekage-sama rarely has private audiences!" Irumas voice seemed far off and toned down through Hinata's ears. Her mind focused and inwardly smiling at finally becoming a woman under her own conditions.

"If I were rude, I would say that you two had a little something going on behind closed doors, ya know what I mean?" Iruma winked and tried to egg her on. It was a blessing she wasn't listening to a word he said, if she were, she might have the displeasure to blush at his comments.

Vaguely the sun was beginning to droop, the air was getting thick with cold, Iruma placed a very ornately wrapped package in her thin precise fingers.

"Sweetie, it was a pleasure!," before letting the package go he leaned in towards her ear,

"Once you get back to your village, open the box, dear." He grinned at her and plucked kisses on both her cheeks before shooing her out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata made the trip home in record time, mostly because of the fact her mind wasn't paying attention to how fast she was going, barely a thought of pacing herself. She quietly entered the Hyuuga Compound greeted by the early morning gate servants. As she neared her bedroom, she looked down at the box in her hands. With her feet still carrying her, she snapped the ribbon ties off and tore away the paper; a plain black shoe box was inside. She placed it on her bed as she removed her ninja attire and replaced it with a loose sleeping robe.

Sitting on her bed she delicately flicked open the box lid, inside laid a single piece of paper. Hinata knew as much since she had used her Byakugan once out of Iruma's sight. She didn't know that written on the paper was an apology for using her for such a simple mission. It was a beautiful letter with perfect formal calligraphy, it made Hinata smile, thinking that without Irumas silly mission she would have never met up with Gaara.

-------------------

"I'm pregnant." Hinata whispered to herself as she stepped out from the bathroom. She was in a sort of shock, this was bad. She hadn't slept with anyone since Gaara; she was planning to take a year off from childbirth. Not only that, but everyone would know that she had slept with someone outside of the clan. Hinata weighed her options, she was their leader, and what could they do to her other than give her a slap on the wrist when they found out about the non-Hyuuga mystery man?

She couldn't let them know, although she wouldn't be punished for the act, her female clan mates wouldn't trust her; they specifically talked about no relations outside of the clan, to secure their traits potency.

Hinata hurried to her office and robotically matched herself up with a suitable male, much like she did with everyone else.

Speeding up the approval process at the next family meeting, she approached her suitor and took care of what needed to be done. The clan was in high spirits, seeing Hinata taking one for the team as she went into a sixth pregnancy with a regal sense of self.

Hinata just prayed this new child wouldnt arouse suspicion when it came a month too early.


	6. Chapter 6

"One last push, come on you're almost there, Hinata!" Azuna, Hinatas midwife and trusted friend coached her.

Another air rasping yell escaped Hinata's mouth before a new sound filled the room; the cry's of her new baby let forth tears from her eyes.

Azuna swept the new baby up in the traditional swaddling cloths after taking care of the umbilical cord. She tip toed over to the exhausted Hinata, another servant mopping the sweat off her brow, and leaned down close to her ear.

Hinata faintly heard a soothing voice, "My dear, you have a beautiful baby girl."

Her baby was placed in her arms and she looked down at that sweet cherubic face with the shocking pale lavender eyes and cried.

----------------

"Karura!" Hinatas voice rang out from her office.

"Yes, mother?" A peppy slightly out of breath voice bounced through the open door.

Hinata looked her rowdy 8 year old daughter up and down, scrapped knees, muddy pants and shoeless feet, she looked like a totally mess except for her dark sparkling auburn hair, which was as sleek as if it were wet.

"I hear you out there torturing your brothers." Hinata calmly chastised.

Karura's face dropped to look at her feet,

"You must not play so rough with them."

Her gazed popped up, "But, mom! They always start it!"

Hinata stood up from behind her desk and crossed the room to kneel down at her daughters side.

"I know honey," She whispered leaning her forehead against the young girls,

"But the best way to catch them off guard is not to use violence. Remember, a ninjas worth is based on their secrecy."

Karura's face scrunched up in confusion for a moment before a menacing grin snuck up on her face,

"Thanks mom!" She smacked a kiss on Hinata's cheek before dashing full speed out of sight.

"You better watch what you teach that girl."

Hinata stood and turned to Neji, who had just entered the room from the other entrance.

"Yes, I realize. She is so strong already, someone needs to teach her some restraint." Hinata glanced coaxingly at him.

"Oh no, it wont be my job. She is too big of a trouble maker for me to put up with."

Hinata shook her head smiling,

"You are such a loving uncle." She joked.

"You know, you have a meeting with the Hokage today." Neji mentioned in a stately manner.

Hinata looked at him; it seemed to her like he grew to be more like her father everyday.

"Yes. I know." The tone of the office turned somber, as both of them realized that the village was on the brink of losing its fight against disappearing.

Lately there has been some trouble with looting, traveling ninjas sneak in while Konoha's defenses are still weakened after so many years of trying to recoup.

Other clans did as the Hyuugas did; the birthrate was so very high that the village seemed to be overridden with children. Which in a few years, when they were all of age to become the ninjas everyone yearned for them to be, would be fine. However now, the need for security was at its highest, the children couldn't protect themselves, and as the days passed more and more of the ninja were growing older, unable to protect as they once could.

Hinata knew something drastic needed to happen, either the disbandment of their hidden village or an alliance with a much larger and stronger country.

Neji nodded to his younger cousin, consenting his exit. They had talked about this within the clan, no matter what was to happen with the village, they would stay together as one solid unit. Everyone decided unanimously that it would be too risky to break apart and go their separate ways, especially with all the new children they were raising.

Hinata looked out the window at her children, the children of the compound, running around carefree in the sun, and she took a deep breath.


	7. Chapter 7

"I have gathered you all here today to discuss the future of our village."

Tsunade, who was looking worse for the wear these days, started addressing all the clan leaders.

"As you all know, Konoha does not have even half of the influence it did before the siege. I am asking all of you your opinion on the matter." She looked down and motioned for Shizune to open the door.

Shizune bowed and slowly allowed the door to slide open, standing just beyond the threshold was Sabaku no Gaara, the all powerful Kazekage of the Hidden Village of Sand.

Hinata unconsciously sat up a little straighter; she had not seen him since that silly mission 8 years ago, her mind flashed to Karura, before understanding his business in Konoha.

"Kazekage-sama, it is a pleasure to receive you." Shizune bowed graciously, while Gaara paid no mind to her. His eyes glanced at everyone in the room, seizing up his audience, however he never once looked at Hinata.

He nodded to Tsunade, who bowed her head as a welcome, before he sat down behind her desk, commanding power from his position in the room.

"We can either fold or be inducted under the country of winds hidden village, the sand." Tsunades voice was constricted at weighing these options out loud.

Inoichi Yamanaka stood up taking the floor as first person to speak,

"We can not accept this alliance, the Sand nins were the ones that led the siege! We can not just join rank with them!"

Each clan leader mumbled in soft agreement with his statement, as Gaara sat there shrugged back into the chair like this whole meeting meant so little to him.

"Inoichi, I understand you, but we must all weigh the options of what it means to disband completely." Tsunade approached him calmly and he sat back down.

"Hokage-sama, my children, what protection is the Sand willing to give to them?" Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata's past sensei asked in a dark but willing manner to try and accommodate the fact that this merger maybe inevitable.

"Kazekage-sama, will you elaborate?" Tsunade clearly didn't know the answer to this; she herself never had any children of her own and carelessly hadn't even thought of asking before.

Hinata heard a rustle from her left side; Inoichi had shifted in his seat, badly concealing his glee that Konoha would not have to make an alliance with the Sand.

Gaara took a moment slowly nod, his presence in the room was intimidating, he was a most formidable ninja and as each year passed he was turning into a monstrous threat for all those not part of the country of wind.

"Your children will be able to remain with you and each clan has the option of entering them into our education system or keep them within the clan in order to be taught." His voice was deep and commanding of its listeners,

"However, each child will be considered a ninja for the Sand, and will have to follow procedures, when they are of age, from the current Kazekage."

"You mean you." Inoichi mouthed off.

Gaara held the elder mans gaze in a dark staring contest, "Yes, me."

"How do we know you wont exploit us? Using the Konoha ninja as suicide nin?" Shikaku Nara, the intelligent strategist asked.

Gaara stood up at last from his comfortable perch, "I have stock placed in the Konoha ninja, and the future of their careers." His eyes briefly made contact with Hinata's large lavender ones,

"My wish is to incorporate Konoha's clans into the Sands society, in doing so our strength and understanding of ninja techniques will rise as well as our vigor for loyalty."

"What kind of stock do you have in us?" Inoichi's rude mouth spoke again.

"The kind that cannot be bought or sold, at any cost." He pushed away from the desk and walked towards the door, "Inform me when you have made a decision."

The door slid shut behind him.

Hinata felt goose bumps rise up on her kimono covered arms. Her mind was reeling in the thought that she was his stock in Konoha. Even though the surface of that meaning was sitting very well with Hinata, she feared the thought of what will happen once Konoha was inducted into the Sand. Would she be placing her clan under the thumb of a monster who had a great emotional power over her? Or would everything be fine, somewhat like it once was in the streets of Konoha?

"We will leave it to a vote." Tsunades voice interrupted her thoughts,

"All for the merger?"

Slowly but surely, each member raised their hands, knowing that disbandment would weaken them even more. A ninja without a village was not a ninja at all. It was no use attempting to maintain Konoha alone, because after 12 years of trying to pull it back together, their village had struggled and barely kept its will to go on alive.

"Kazekage-sama?" Shizune knocked lightly on his rooms door, a moment passed and a servant slid open the door, showing her Gaara sitting comfortably behind a low coffee table. They have made a decision.

Gaaras eyes narrowed, "Yes?"

"Konoha will accept your proposal of merging."

"Good." He dismissed Shizune and softly smirked at his new conquest.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your new Kazekage, Gara-sama, has built new residences for all of the Konoha ninja to be inducted into our village. As such these new buildings are set off from the center of town; however their location does not and should not invoke feelings that they are outsiders. It is the Kazekages wishes to integrate our societies together seamlessly; Konoha/Sand relationships are highly recommended and will be looked well upon."

Temari's voice carried over the entire spread of the village, every ninja at attention to their highest ranked commander,

"Along with this new addition of ninja, we have held open a seat at our councilor's table for one Konoha representative, who will speak as their Hokage. Any problems that arise with this new situation will be ironed out as seen fit by the council. So without further ado, let us welcome the Konoha ninja to Sunagakure."

After Temari stepped down from the rock hewn stage built in the town square, there was movement among the crowd.

Ninja greeted ninja cordially, old rivals eyed each other up from across the gathering, and the children all seemed to find each other and group together.

Many of the Hyuuga children were already 13 years old, and were escorted by the Suna teachers to go through an impromptu orientation to the new school system they would be joining. The smaller group of underage Hyuuga's mingled into the playful banter and games of tag that the Suna kids initiated.

Hinata kept an eye out for her clans children as she always did, while having an idle chat with Shikamaru, Temari, and Baki.

She was pleased to see her children getting along so well in such a short time with their new peers.

"Ah, Gaara has arrived." Temari mentioned, which snapped Hinata's eyes to the redheaded man strolling through the crowds of ninja, greeting everyone with a series of composed nods of approval.

"OW!" Everyone's gaze seemed to shift towards the 7 year old Suna child that yelled in pain.

Hinata's heart hitched in her throat, Karura was standing near the boy who was groping his ankle on the ground.

"Why did you trip me!" His dirt covered face drew up angrily at Karura.

"I didn't mean to!" Karura yelled back in a way that made it seem the trip was everything except unintentional.

"Yea right!" an 11 year boy had stepped in towards her, he pushed her shoulders and the force made her fall to the dusty sand ground behind her.

"Hey!" Karura started up, with a wrath in her voice Hinata had only heard once before when her brothers would taunt her for being a tom boy.

"Don't get up!" the older boy had tried to push her back down to the ground, but his hands got caught in hard sand which had climbed up from the earth as if alive.

The wall of sand had encompassed Karura's entire body for a few moments before bursting apart, injuring the boy who pushed her, and revealing a grumpy arms folded girl.

Hinata sped forward and lunged for her daughter, clasping her in comforting arms she calmed Karura with soothing whispers as her eyes glanced around the crowd.

Drawn to his like a magnet, she saw his contemplative look of approval of the two Hyuuga women squatted together on the ground.

All the elder ninja were starting to speak about how the little girls power was so prominent and how similar it seemed to Gaara's.

While people regained their conversations, Hinata stayed put. Turning Karura to face her kneeling stature, she looked into the pure white eyes of her daughter and found them misty with the onset of tears.

"You don't have to say anything mom. I know, I know, you told me to keep it a secret." Her face was low, "I just lost control."

Hinata of all people knew what that was like; losing control of abilities was common among young ninja and heightened states of angry or stress could bring on power unknown to the ninja themselves. "It's alright." Hinata pulled Karura into a hug.

A shadow loomed over them in a second, both Hyuuga's lifted their heads out of the hug to see the intruder.

"Gaara" Hinata mumbled softly, at a complete loss for what was to happen next.

"Come with me. Both of you." He stepped back and turned away walking this time with a stature of initiative.

"Come on." Hinata grasped Karura's hand and followed Gaara's back through the crowd at a short distance.

Gaara led them all the way into a large home which seemed to be suited for only one inhabitant.

He stopped and leaned against a desk in what seemed to be his study. Gaara's head was cast down and for a moment he seemed to be debating whether to pick it up or not.

"What's up mom? He's the Kazekage right?" Karura broke the silence between the two adults with her curiosity.

Gaara glanced sideways at the small girl who had her mothers eyes and her fathers hair and smirked at her opened eyed completely unashamed stare back.

"Hinata, its good to see you again."

Hinata's voice seemed to be trapped within her chest so all she could do was let out a soft "mmmhumm."

"And you, young lady, whats your name?" His focus returned to Karura.

"Karura!" She answered excitedly; she had overheard stories about how strong the Kazekage is from that loud mouthed Naruto,

"What's your name?" She asked politely.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, and looked towards Hinata for a moment after hearing the little girls name before answering her easy question, "Gaara."

Karura let go of her mothers hand, which had now begun to sweat, and took a few steps forward, full of confidence towards Gaara.

She shoved her hand upwards to him, "Pleasure to meet you!" but Gaara hadn't accepted her handshake as she had assumed he would. He was just kind of staring at her.

"Karura, please. Dont be trouble." Hinata pleaded with her daughter.

She turned her head around without dropping her hand and glared at her mom,

"I'm not! Hes the one being impolite!" after this statement, Karura felt his rough hand against her tiny soft one.

She turned her head back to him and smiled widely,

"See, its not so hard is it."

He smirked back at her for a moment, not releasing her hand, he kneeled and his expression became serious.

Karura's smile faded under the scrutiny, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable under this strangers gaze.

"What?!" she asked defensively.

"You look so much like your mother." Gaara answered in a voice most unexpected and gentle. He released the little girls hand and gently pushed some stray auburn hairs off of her forehead.

He stood with ease and offered them both seats.

Karura's legs dangled from the tall wing chair and Hinata sat gracefully with her ankles crossed. "Hinata, how would you like to deal with this situation?"

A gasp escaped Hinata's lips, she had no idea, and Gaara had taken the gasp as such an answer.

"Well, Karura how would you like to start training with me?"

"Training?! But I'm only 8!"

"Yes, but you're special."

"Special?" She mimicked him,

"Well duh! No one else can make the ground move like I can! But why do you have to train me, why can't mommy?"

Hinata looked towards her daughter and the man that was most definitely her biological father.

"Your mommy doesn't know how to train with earth type abilities. I do."

"You do?!" Karura's face lit up.

Gaara smirked and made a few subtle hand gestures, in a second a medium sized ball of sand made its way in smoothly through an open window.

"Wow!"

Hinata watched in silence as the two of them interacted with one another.

Karura ohhed and ahhed every time Gaara changed the shape of the sand, first into a square, then a teddy bear.

Karura jumped out of her seat and poked at the transforming sand in front of her.

At one poke the sand transformed again, and Karura was looking into an exact sand replica of herself. "No way!" She looked towards Gaara whom seemed to be enjoying her enthusiasm.

"I can teach you how to do these things." His gaze turned to Hinata,

"If its alright with your mother?"

Karura bounded over and laid her head in Hinata's lap,

"Please mom! Pretty please?"

Hinata drew Karura's face up with a gentle hand under her chin; she smiled at her pleading daughter, and slowly nodded.

Karura bounced backward, jumping up and down in excitement.

Hinata looked to Gaara and finally found her words,

"With a few exceptions, of course. Karura is also skilled in the ways of the Hyuuga, we will need to train her equally as much in both talents."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Gaara shared a sincere smile with Hinata, focusing only on each other and not on the bubbly bouncing girl who was rolling around on the floor with the sand copy of herself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Karura! Come here for a second please!" Hinata's voice sounded through the Hyuuga main house, which was built specifically to keep the clan close together, much like the one previously in Konoha.

"Yes, mother?" The young peppy voice of her daughter greeting her at the entrance of their kitchen brought memories of Karura's childhood to Hinata's mind.

"Please sit down, I'm almost finished." Hinata offered.

Hinata was pulling cookies out of the oven to set them down to cool on the stove top.

"What is it mom? I have to go soon."

Hinata looked up and smiled at her daughter, who had become a beautiful young woman and a very powerful Kunoichi.

Hinata sat down across from her daughter at the small eat in kitchen table.

"This is your last day of training with the Kazekage before you become an official genin. And I..." Hinata took a breath to control her happy emotional watering eyes, "I just want to let you know how proud I am of you. You've accomplished so much in terms of your training in just 5 short years."

Karura reached for her mothers hand over the table and gave her a reassuring grin,

"Mom I know you're proud of me, I am proud of myself actually. When you allowed Gaara to train me I was so excited but also intimidated. I didn't know if I would be as good as he expected me to become, so I was unsure of myself for a while. But with your constant compliments and constructive criticism of my training, you kept me going with self assured confidence. Thank you mom."

Hinata felt her face flush with happiness at her beloved daughters words.

"I am glad that you have found happiness in your training and a meaningful purpose for advancing your ninja schooling. All I want is for you to be content with your life choices."

"Aw, mom!" Karura bleated and stood up outstretching her arms to hug Hinata around the shoulders.

Hinata returned the hug with equal love and affection, when Karura released her she stood up.

"Okay I know you've got to go," Hinata said glancing at the wall clock, "but here, wait." She scurried over to the stove, to the now cooled freshly baked cookies and started to scoop them into a small red tin.

Forcing the tin in to her daughters hands she smiled,

"Mom, what are these for? Im going to train not to a party!" Karura exasperatedly sighed.

"Aw come on now, Im sure the Kazekage isn't going to train you for the full of the day! They are for you both to enjoy on your last day of training!"

"UHOkay, mom. See you later," Karura turned and started walking out of the kitchen but softly she spoke to herself, "I don't think Gaara even likes cookies, matter of fact we've never eaten together at training...this is gonna be weird."

Karura arrived at the deserted training ground early.

She glanced around surveying the barren landscape; the sun laid its rays heavily against her pale skin.

Her sandals were dusty with remnants of the red sand which floored almost the entire town.

Karura didn't sense Gaara anywhere near, so she seated herself on top of the balance beam, used to train ninjas in non-chakra stability and well balanced fighting stances.

She placed the closed tin of cookies down next to her and looked out towards the horizon, which was dotted with distant houses and distorted by heat rising up from the ground.

"Hey Gaara." She greeted without turning her head.

"What if I had been an enemy nin?" He darkly proposed, obviously trying to instill an observant, always ready for a fight attitude. She looked sideways at her sensei,

"If you had been an enemy ninja, you wouldn't have taken a seat down next to me, nor would you have walked to the training ground from your house so serenely without a violent intent."

"Ah so you used your Byakugan." He stated in response to how she knew he came straight from his home, which was very far off from the scope of the training grounds.

"Actually, I just guessed, but obviously I was right!" She grinned, "Plus, I can sense you coming from a mile away, your chakra is so prominent and very different from everyone else."

"Hurm," Gaara huffed a little acknowledging that she had been right about him without any real factual evidence.

After a moment of comfortable silence, staring out on to the Suna lands, Gaara lifted up the tin with curiosity.

He eyed it, scrutinizing every angle of the small red rectangle, shifting it from side to side.

"Cookies, from my mom." Karura stated almost embarrassed that her mom insisted she give sweets to the Kazekage. "She wanted us to have them, thinking since its the last day of training and all, that you'd go easy on me, like that would happen."

"You'd be wrong there; I didn't have anything planned for us to do today."

Karura shifted her body to completely face Gaara's relaxed seat on the balance beam, "What?!" She was obviously stunned by his lack of plan. "You always have a plan!"

Gaara smirked back at her, "Its the last day of training, and you're more than ready for you're soon to be genin duties."

He popped open the lid of the tin with his thumbs and laid it down next to Karura.

She watched him inspect the cookies laid out for him, and chose the one with the most chocolate chips in it.

She watched as he delicately lifted the cookie to his face and inhaled the sweet sent of the freshly baked dough and chocolate before taking a bite.

Karura was aware that she was staring quite wide eyed at him, but she didn't feel the need to be ashamed of her shock.

"Mmm, I havent had cookies in a long time."

"You? You like cookies?" Karura stuttered out not being able to contain herself.

Gaara popped the rest of the cookie in his mouth and just looked back at her gawking expression with a serene face, quietly chewing. Karura adjusted her seating so that she was facing the horizon,

"I knew it was going to be weird." She mumbled to herself.

Gaara let out short puffs of air from his nose, which was as close to a laugh as he had ever come in front of her.

"You knew my mom didn't you."

Gaaras soft laughter stopped immediately at Karuras somber question.

"Knew her?" He asked, not understanding her question fully and didn't want to answer with something so close to the truth than necessary. "Yea."

"Like before, when you still had the Shukaku inside you."

Karura was comfortable talking with Gaara about his bloody past; he had never lied to her about that part of himself. She knew that he had changed almost completely since the incident with the Akatsuki, which he had also been sincere about.

"Oh." Gaara almost sighed in relief that she was talking about the distant past and not morecurrent events. He took a moment to try and remember Hinata when he was just a genin.

Gaara had to shake his head, "Not really. She had been competing during the first chuunin exam I took, and I remember her being around Konoha" Gaara's mind flashed to the memory of Hinata wearing her chuunin vest, a close up of her youthful face as his hand tangled and pulled her hair 19 years previous.

"And then you killed my grandfather." Karura said this bluntly but in a purely factual way, not in a hatred for Gaara for doing the act. He nodded distantly; his mind still remained on the face of Hinata when they both were 17.

"You know, she will never call you Gaara. She always refers to you as Kazekage-sama even though you are my sensei."

Gaara looked over at Karura, her shiny auburn hair cut below her shoulders, the soft wind picked up stray pieces which swayed in front of her eyesight.

"Really." His voice was not shocked to learn this tidbit of information.

Throughout most of the five years that the Konoha ninja have been living in Suna, Hinata has kept her distance from him. Whenever they had encountered one another in public, they would both be very formal and polite with each other.

Gaara and Hinata had a silent agreement that they would never reveal the fact that Karura was their daughter. And so far whether or not her clan believed that the auburn haired ninja, talented with sand based attacks, was the true daughter of one of their Hyuuga men, was a completely moot point, that no one ever brought up.

"I wont tell anyone." Karura whispered to him as she chose a cookie from the tin.

Gaaras eyes narrowed at her, she knew he was confused at her statement again.

"You should have known better than to teach me your Third Eye technique, which combined with my Byakugan, makes me privy to a lot of information" She tsked at him in a playful manner.

"Then," Gaara had no option, "Tell me what you know."

Karura ate her cookie, contemplating if she should tell him the whole truth of her knowledge, as if she had a choice to tell him or not. She finished up the sweet cookie and grinned big at Gaara,

"My mom has a crush on you." She giggled, "And as weird as it seems you like her back!" She jumped down from the beam right after saying this, immediately dropping down to a fighting stance. Ready for anything Gaara might throw her way for being so in tune with the kind of relationship Gaara has with her mother.

Funny thing was that Gaara just looked down at his lap, he didn't move an inch since Karura jumped down.

She was getting worried, she could have handled angry Gaara, she basically trained all five years with an angry Gaara, but contemplative non-moving Gaara scared her.

Karura regained her composer and walked closer to the beam, so that now she could rest her elbows against the hard weathered wood. "I'm sorry." She whispered to her senseis lowered eyes.

He lifted his head to look at her, his daughter, "Its better that you know. It seems silly that we ever thought it would be a secret forever."

"Well, I figured it out a couple of years ago. Really its not all that hard to figure out in the first place, since I am so much like you and all, but no one knows for certain...except," Karura changed her tactic, "I mean they won't tell anyone, they definitely want to protect my standing within the clan by keeping it a secret."

"Who." Gaara's voice was dark, not quite believing Karura's faith that these people who knew about them would keep it a secret forever.

"Azuna and my dad." She stated somberly to him, "Azuna had been the one overseeing mom's pregnancies; she did the math and knew I was premature but completely healthy. When I started exhibiting signs of moving earth she was always suspicious of who my real father was. And then my dad, I guess you can say he just knew when he raised me that I couldn't be his daughter."

Gaara just nodded his head.

"Karura was my mother's name, did you know that?" He whispered to her.

"Really?" Karura faced her biological father in disbelief then she turned her face down again to pick at the splintering wood,

"I remember Neji asking my mother why I wasn't named after my grandmother on my dad's side, since that was the tradition." She let out a little tuft of airy laughter, "And it turns out that I am named after her." She smiled up at Gaara who looked back at her approvingly.

"I didn't tell you this because I want you to set me up with only easy missions since I'm your only kid and all."

Gaara smirked at her, "I wouldn't try and protect you, you've learned how to do that all by yourself."

"YES! I have!" Karura stated in an almost Naruto-like manner, "And in the spirit of that, I wanted to tell you that I would be able to handle it if you and my mom wanted to uh I dunno get married or something like that."

Gaaras head popped up, eyes wider than they had been in a few years, "Married?!"

Karura blushed a little, "Yea well, maybe not marriage, since you seemed so shocked by the idea" She scoffed, "But at least some sort of reconciliation, I mean now that we all live here in Suna, its no big deal to maintain the birthrates within the clans anymore. Everything is much more than stable, and since no one is pressuring my mom to get seriously involved with a Hyuuga, I don't see why she wouldn't be able to see you." Karura tried to use her skills in persuasion.

Gaara put a hand up in his hair and rubbed his scalp a little bit, "I'm not promising anything." He finally answered.

"All I need is for you to consider it." She summoned up a tiny loose ball of sand and tossed it at Gaara, "Now come on, lets spar or something!"

Gaara smirked and jumped down from the balance beam ready for whatever Karura had in mind.


	10. Epilogue

Hinata was washing dishes in her kitchen. The house was almost eerily quiet, with all her sons off on missions and Karura out training, there was no one around to cause a ruckus.

She breathed in deep, smelling the fresh air coming in from the window above the sink and the lemon soapy scent of her dish detergent. Hinata loved nights like this, the cloudy sky made it seem like it could rain any moment, but since the desert was so dry they would be lucky getting any precipitation at all.

The soft clinks of the china against one another as Hinata placed them in the drainer were soothing like wind chimes this breezy night. A new noise entered the mix, the sound Hinata instantly recognized as sand filtering against sand, she peeked her head over her shoulder to glance at the table,

"Kar..." Hinata was about to ask what brought her daughter back home so early from training, but was stopped in her action by the image of Gaara leaning back in one of her kitchen chairs.

He looked back at her, and she turned completely around towards him.

Gaara sat there fully comfortable with his legs wide and an arm draped over the chair back in a manly manner.

"Karura knows." Is all he said.

Hinata's knees weakened a little and she had to catch herself on the counter to steady her fast heart beat.

"How long has she known?" She breathed out almost not being able to believe what he had said.

"She mentioned a few years." Gaara's posture and entire composition remained the same as Hinata was having a hard time grasping this fact for the first time.

"Please," Gaara gestured with his draped arms fingers, "Have a seat with me."

Hinata found her feet doing what he had asked of her, and soon she was sitting in the seat next to him, but tilted so they were facing one another.

Her elbows immediately hit the table as she rested her cheeks against her palms.

"I should have realized that she knew." Hinata mumbled to the table surface, "Now, I regret not sitting her down to talk to her about it."

"She doesn't need to talk about it; Karura seems in perfect understanding already."

Hinata's head popped up to face Gaara's, "She is?"

"You raised a smart girl, Hinata. We both knew she would find out eventually anyway."

Hinata turned her body to face his entirely, "Well, I certainly had no plans of telling her. I thought she would feel like the bastard child of the clan or think that her mother was a floozy, or both."

"She would never think like that, she loves you too much and is almost too confident in herself for her own good." Gaara paused for a moment and shifted his position so that his elbows rested on his knees, "I added her to my will." His voice became deeper as it carried with it a deeper meaning than his other statements.

Hinata blinked this into her understanding, her hand reached out and found its way through the air to gently land comfortingly on Gaara shoulder.

His neck turned so his cheek brushed the back of Hinata's hand which was lightly nestled against his sash.

She tried to take her hand back at this intimate touch from him, but only got it off his shoulder.

Gaara reached up and snatched her wrist in the air between them; he relaxed the grip which allowed him to catch her, and began to play with her loose fingers with his free hand.

"Gaara" Hinata tried to start.

He stopped playing with her fingers but didn't let go of her hand, he rested her hand on his knee and placed his larger hand over hers so she couldn't take it away.

He tilted his head up and looked at Hinata with his dark rimmed aqua eyes that seemed to pierce her soul.

"Five years, Hinata." He whispered to her, "You've been here, right here within my reach. I assumed your clan wanted to keep you to themselves, but you haven't married yet."

"You told me not to." Hinata whispered back entranced by his intense eye contact.

Gaara smiled softly at her response, "Would you have married otherwise?"

Hinata blinked and looked down at her feet before shaking her head to indicate she wouldn't have.

Gaaras rough hand gently hooked under her chin,

"Lets take a walk." He suggested sweetly, in light of the fact Hinata still had feelings for him also.

Hinata nodded and stood up with him as they both left through the kitchen door.

------------

A grin appeared on her face as she released her sand from the Third Eye jutsu.

"Silly adults, they can never make anything easy!"

Karura joked about how long it took for her parents to get together, but her grin didn't subside as she climbed out of her bedroom window. Using all her ninja tact to stay hidden as she tried to follow her mom and dad, but she didn't get very far.

"Karura, you've done your part." A sand clone of Gaara's had popped up in front of her.

She frowned at it, "How did you know I was following?!"

"You have very prominent chakra and so much different than others." The clone mimicked her past words to him.

"Fine, fine! Ill go home! But I wanna know everything!" She huffed, and the clone Gaara just smirked at her before sinking back into the sand below.

-------------

"Its such a beautiful night." Hinata mentioned as breezily as the weather.

They stood very close to each other and sometimes their fingers brushed one anothers, but they weren't going to hold hands. It was silently deemed too obvious to any onlookers, although both of them wished they could feel the warmth of another person.

"Hinata?" Gaara asked in an uncommon almost embarrassed voice.

"Yes, Gaara?" Hinata asked, her heart beat sped up a little in anticipation for his question.

After a few seconds of silence which seemed to speed Hinata's heart rate, Gaara asked.

"Can you bake some more cookies?"

Hinata's womanly laughter filled the air and was blown by the wind up to the bright moon.

**The END**


End file.
